


Good intentions and all that

by Margo_A_Kim



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, author is a bad person, i am a bad person too, i cried, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_A_Kim/pseuds/Margo_A_Kim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули смеется пока звук не умирает в его горле, пока он не может нормально думать, а затем он рассказывает Сэму историю о демоне, в глубине души которого была искра добра, и ангеле, который был как раз настолько гадом, чтобы ему нравиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good intentions and all that

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good intentions and all that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506432) by [lei___aj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei___aj/pseuds/lei___aj). 



\- Я хочу вернуть моего ангела, - вдруг произносит Кроули, перекатывая в руках бокал виски словно ожидая найти в нём ответы на все свои вопросы.

\- Что? - не смог удержаться от вопроса Сэм. 

Король Перекрёстков выглядит уставшим, уставшим от собственного существования, от борьбы, от ежедневной рутины. От необходимости держать маску. Он некоторое время молчит, а Сэм надеется, что сейчас демон скажет, что это шутка, давая ему повод на ком-то оторваться, потому что, насколько им известно, это - чертов конец света, а демон говорит глупости.

Но потом он начинает говорить сломленным голосом, наполненным болью.

\- Я хочу, чтобы Азирафель не послушал меня тогда, чтобы он не решил остановить Апокалипсис. Я хочу вернуться назад, я хочу изменить прошлое, исправить все так, чтобы он даже не догадывался об этом. Я хочу, чтобы Адам был в безопасности. Я хочу приходить в книжный магазин в Сохо. Я хочу назад свою жизнь - все те маленькие глупые вещи, которые делали меня похожим на человека. Я хочу снова обедать в Ритце и кормить уток в Сент-Джеймс Парке. Я хочу, чтобы все было по-прежнему.

\- О чем ты говоришь? - недоуменно спрашивает Сэм.

\- Ты все еще ничего не понял, Лосяш? - издевается демон, но вместо привычного вызова в его голосе звучит только пустота. Сэм не может избавиться от ощущения неправильности происходящего. Он чувствует, что демон, сидящий перед ним, потерял кого-то важного для него, кого-то близкого.

\- Я хочу отомстить, - рычит Кроули. - Я хочу показать им, что значит Ад на самом деле. Я хочу помешать их идиотским планам, я хочу заставить их страдать и выжечь их крылья, потому что каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, все что я вижу это пепельный силуэт в форме крыльев на деревянном полу. 

Сэм молча смотрит на него. Он потерял достаточно близких ему людей, чтобы понимать, что именно чувствовал демон.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь меня? Ты делаешь выбор, и ты платишь за него. Ты делаешь выбор, и он приводит к последствиям. Ты делаешь выбор и совершаешь ошибки. И в конце ты осознаешь, что ничего не изменилось. Ты понимаешь, что это того не стоило.

\- Кто такой Азирафель? - аккуратно спрашивает Сэм, будто боясь, что демон перестанет говорить.

Кроули смеется пока звук не умирает в его горле, пока он не может нормально думать, а затем он рассказывает Сэму историю о демоне, в глубине души которого была искра добра, и ангеле, который был как раз настолько гадом, чтобы ему нравиться.

Сэм не прерывает его, и Кроули рассказывает ему историю о слишком высокой цене, заплаченной одним ангелом, и опоздавшем демоне.

Кроули рассказывает о судьбе-злодейке и о мёртвом теле и выжженных на полу крыльях.

Кроули не нужно рассказывать Сэму о потерянной надежде и жажде мести. Он и так это знает.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3523619


End file.
